Zuzu Boyle
Zuzu Boyle, known as Yuzu Hiragi or Yuzu Hiiragi5910 ( Hīragi Yuzu) in the Japanese version, is one of the main characters and a childhood friend of Yuya Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She gives powerful pep talks. Her father owns You Show Duel School, the Duel school that she and Yuya attend, where they spend their time honing their Dueling skills. She functions as the straight man in comedy acts with Yuya.11 Like Yuya, she also has dimensional counterparts: Celina (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension)12, and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension)13. She is also a reincarnation of Ray Akaba. Screenshots 73-1478051264.PNG 72-1478051263.PNG 66-1478051260.PNG 65-1478051260.PNG 3-1483909250.PNG 2-1483909168.PNG IMG 2213.JPG IMG 2212.JPG IMG 2211.JPG IMG 2210.JPG IMG 2209.JPG IMG 2208.JPG IMG 2383.JPG IMG 2382.JPG IMG 2380.JPG IMG 2378.JPG IMG 2379.JPG IMG 2375.JPG IMG 2374.JPG IMG 2373.JPG IMG 2371.JPG IMG 2370.JPG IMG 2369.JPG IMG 2368.JPG IMG 2367.JPG IMG 2366.JPG IMG 2360.JPG IMG 2362.JPG IMG 2361.JPG IMG 2359.JPG IMG 2356.JPG IMG 2351.JPG IMG 2347.JPG 26-1486435549.PNG 25-1486435541.PNG 24-1486435486.PNG 23-1486435472.PNG 22-1486435446.PNG 21-1486435439.PNG 20-1486435429.PNG 19-1486435422.PNG 17-1486435403.PNG 16-1486435395.PNG 15-1486435277.PNG 14-1486435259.PNG 13-1486435251.PNG 12-1486435239.PNG 9-1486435217.PNG 8-1486435208.PNG 3-1486435198.PNG 125-1486435002.PNG 113-1486434960.PNG 107-1486434935.PNG 104-1486434919.PNG 99-1486434900.PNG 73-1486434716.PNG 72-1486434709.PNG 71-1486434700.PNG 68-1486434672.PNG 84-1486593219.PNG 81-1486593198.PNG 80-1486593181.PNG 79-1486593174.PNG 67-1486593086.PNG 64-1486593074.PNG 63-1486593061.PNG 61-1486593023.PNG 60-1486593023.PNG 59-1486592992.PNG 58-1486592992.PNG 57-1486592980.PNG 56-1486592980.PNG 54-1486592965.PNG 53-1486592942.PNG 49-1486592907.PNG 48-1486592907.PNG 47-1486592891.PNG 46-1486592891.PNG 45-1486592878.PNG 44-1486592878.PNG 42-1486592866.PNG 38-1486592827.PNG 36-1486592815.PNG 37-1486592815.PNG 34-1486592802.PNG 35-1486592782.PNG 33-1486592770.PNG 32-1486592770.PNG 31-1486592754.PNG 29-1486592738.PNG 28-1486592738.PNG 27-1486592725.PNG 126-3.PNG 124-1486594227.PNG 123-1486594219.PNG 122-1486594212.PNG 121-1486594205.PNG 118-1486593872.PNG 116-1486593859.PNG 115-1486593859.PNG 111-1486593842.PNG 108-1486593773.PNG 109-1486593773.PNG 106-1486593762.PNG 105-1486593762.PNG 103-1486593748.PNG 102-1486593748.PNG 101-1486593737.PNG 100-1486593737.PNG 98-1486593721.PNG 95-1486593641.PNG 94-1486593628.PNG 19-1486659028.PNG 18-1486659028.PNG 16-1486659003.PNG 12-1486658974.PNG 11-1486658961.PNG 10-1486658961.PNG 8-1486658948.PNG 9-1486658948.PNG 7-1486658933.PNG 6-1486658933.PNG 4-1486658917.PNG 5-1486658917.PNG 3-1486658886.PNG 2-1486658885.PNG 1-1486658873.PNG 40-1487811786.PNG 39-1487811786.PNG 38-1487811774.PNG 37-1487811773.PNG 36-1487811760.PNG 35-1487811760.PNG 34-1487811748.PNG 33-1487811748.PNG IMG 2086.JPG IMG 2085.JPG IMG 2084.JPG IMG 2083.JPG IMG 2082-0.JPG IMG 2081.JPG IMG 2080.JPG IMG 2079.JPG IMG 2078.JPG IMG 2077.JPG IMG 2076.JPG IMG 2075.JPG IMG 2074.JPG 41easy.PNG 33 (1)-1.PNG 32-1498603960.PNG 30-1498603912.PNG 28-1498603880.PNG 24-1498603800.PNG 22zuzu.PNG 46 (2)-1499113068.PNG 23 - zk01IHX.png 22 - rNIYGgU.png 21 - 7guaf2q.png 20 - PHThDpE.png 19 - NeAsPjJ.png 18 - fQhP4UN.png 17 - v6PJYi4.png 16 - FUFoyhu.png 15 - d0VsVcs.png 14 - cPZRJoq.png 13 - oXOWu7K.png 12 - TmcVcGV.png 11 - z8nvOlC.png 10 - 1rABWWQ.png 9 - YZYpryf.png 8 - 6naSYzn.png 7 - XmWfz2A.png 6 - 5XH8wRq.png 5 - 6zWFrSh.png 4 - XbZJV0H.png 3 - YCwTbI9.png 2 - lA5rx0v.png 1 - B3oTVWp.png ARCV3806051.png ARCV3806026.png ARCV3806001.png ARCV3805976.png ARCV3804826.png ARCV3804801.png ARCV3804776.png ARCV3804751.png ARCV3803326.png ARCV3803301.png ARCV3803276.png ARCV3801926.png ARCV3801776.png ARCV3801751.png ARCV3801476.png ARCV3805576.png ARCV3805601.png ARCV3805626.png ARCV3810076.png ARCV3810101.png ARCV3810126.png ARCV3810151.png ARCV3810176.png ARCV3810201.png ARCV3810226.png ARCV3810251.png ARCV3810276.png ARCV3810301.png ARCV3810326.png ARCV3810351.png ARCV3810476.png ARCV3810501.png ARCV3810526.png ARCV3810551.png ARCV3811376.png ARCV3811401.png ARCV3811426.png ARCV3811451.png ARCV3811476.png ARCV3811501.png ARCV3811526.png ARCV3812126.png ARCV3812151.png ARCV3812176.png ARCV3812201.png ARCV3812226.png ARCV3812251.png ARCV3813276.png ARCV3813301.png ARCV3813326.png ARCV3813351.png ARCV3813376.png ARCV3813401.png ARCV3813426.png ARCV3815076.png ARCV3815101.png ARCV3815126.png ARCV3815151.png ARCV3815176.png ARCV3815201.png ARCV3815301.png ARCV3815326.png ARCV3815351.png ARCV3815376.png ARCV3815401.png ARCV3815426.png ARCV3815451.png ARCV3815476.png ARCV3815501.png ARCV3815526.png ARCV3816476.png ARCV3816501.png ARCV3816526.png ARCV3816551.png ARCV3816576.png ARCV3819501.png ARCV3819526.png ARCV3819551.png ARCV3819576.png ARCV3819601.png ARCV3819626.png ARCV3819651.png ARCV3819676.png ARCV3819701.png ARCV3819726.png ARCV3819776.png ARCV3819876.png ARCV3819901.png ARCV3819926.png ARCV3819951.png ARCV3819976.png ARCV3820101.png ARCV3820126.png ARCV3820151.png ARCV3820176.png ARCV3820201.png ARCV3820226.png ARCV3820251.png ARCV3821276.png ARCV3821301.png ARCV3821326.png ARCV3821351.png ARCV3821376.png ARCV3821401.png ARCV3824601.png ARCV3824626.png ARCV3824651.png ARCV3824676.png ARCV3824701.png ARCV3824726.png ARCV3824751.png ARCV3824776.png ARCV3824801.png ARCV3800076.png ARCV3800101.png ARCV3800126.png ARCV3800151.png ARCV3800226.png ARCV3800551.png ARCV3800576.png ARCV3800601.png ARCV3800626.png ARCV3800651.png ARCV3800676.png ARCV3800701.png ARCV3800726.png ARCV3800751.png ARCV3800776.png ARCV3800801.png ARCV3800826.png ARCV3800851.png ARCV3800876.png ARCV3800901.png ARCV3800926.png ARCV3800951.png ARCV3800976.png ARCV3801001.png ARCV3801026.png ARCV3801101.png ARCV3801126.png ARCV3801151.png ARCV3801176.png ARCV3801201.png ARCV3801226.png ARCV3801401.png ARCV3801426.png ARCV3801451.png ARCV3801576.png ARCV3801601.png ARCV3803251.png ARCV3803476.png ARCV3803501.png ARCV3803876.png ARCV3803901.png ARCV3803926.png ARCV3804851.png ARCV3804876.png ARCV3804901.png ARCV3804926.png ARCV3804951.png ARCV3804976.png ARCV3805001.png ARCV3805026.png ARCV3805176.png ARCV3805201.png ARCV3805226.png ARCV3805251.png ARCV3805651.png ARCV3805676.png ARCV3805701.png ARCV3807851.png ARCV3807876.png ARCV3808426.png ARCV3808451.png ARCV3808476.png ARCV3808501.png ARCV3808526.png ARCV3808551.png ARCV3808601.png ARCV3808626.png ARCV3808651.png ARCV3808676.png ARCV3808701.png ARCV3808726.png ARCV3809076.png ARCV3809101.png ARCV3809126.png ARCV3809151.png ARCV3809176.png ARCV3809201.png ARCV3809226.png ARCV3809251.png ARCV3809276.png ARCV3809301.png ARCV3809326.png ARCV3809351.png ARCV3817051.png ARCV3817076.png ARCV3817101.png Zuzu40 (1).png Zuzu40 (2).png Zuzu40 (3).png Zuzu40 (4).png Zuzu40 (5).png Zuzu40 (6).png Zuzu40 (7).png Zuzu40 (8).png Zuzu40 (9).png Zuzu40 (10).png Zuzu40 (11).png Zuzu40 (12).png Zuzu40 (13).png Zuzu40 (14).png Zuzu40 (15).png Zuzu40 (16).png Zuzu40 (17).png Zuzu40 (18).png Zuzu40 (19).png Zuzu40 (20).png Zuzu40 (21).png Zuzu40 (22).png Zuzu40 (23).png Zuzu40 (24).png Zuzu40 (25).png Zuzu40 (26).png Zuzu40 (27).png Zuzu40 (28).png Zuzu40 (29).png Zuzu40 (30).png Zuzu40 (31).png Zuzu40 (32).png Zuzu40 (33).png Zuzu40 (34).png Zuzu40 (35).png Zuzu40 (36).png Zuzu40 (37).png Zuzu40 (38).png Zuzu40 (39).png Zuzu40 (40).png Zuzu40 (41).png Zuzu40 (42).png Zuzu40 (43).png Zuzu40 (44).png Zuzu40 (45).png Zuzu40 (46).png Zuzu40 (47).png Zuzu40 (48).png Zuzu40 (49).png Zuzu40 (50).png Zuzu40 (51).png Zuzu40 (52).png Zuzu40 (53).png Zuzu40 (54).png Zuzu40 (55).png Zuzu40 (56).png Zuzu40 (57).png Zuzu40 (58).png Zuzu40 (59).png Zuzu40 (60).png Zuzu40 (61).png Zuzu40 (62).png Zuzu40 (63).png Zuzu40 (64).png Zuzu40 (65).png Zuzu40 (66).png Zuzu40 (67).png Zuzu40 (68).png Zuzu40 (69).png Zuzu40 (70).png Zuzu40 (71).png Zuzu40 (72).png Zuzu40 (73).png Zuzu40 (74).png Zuzu40 (75).png Zuzu40 (76).png Zuzu40 (77).png Zuzu40 (78).png Zuzu40 (79).png Zuzu40 (80).png Zuzu40 (81).png Zuzu40 (82).png Zuzu40 (83).png Zuzu40 (84).png Zuzu40 (85).png Zuzu40 (86).png Zuzu40 (87).png Zuzu40 (88).png Zuzu40 (89).png Zuzu40 (90).png Zuzu40 (91).png Zuzu40 (92).png Zuzu40 (93).png Zuzu40 (94).png Zuzu40 (95).png Zuzu40 (96).png Zuzu40 (97).png ZuzuandYoko (1).png ZuzuandYoko (2).png ZuzuandYoko (3).png ZuzuandYoko (4).png ZuzuandYoko (5).png ZuzuandYoko (6).png ZuzuandYoko (7).png ZuzuandYoko (8).png ZuzuandYoko (9).png ZuzuandYoko (10).png ZuzuandYoko (11).png ZuzuandYoko (12).png ZuzuandYoko (13).png ZuzuandYoko (14).png ZuzuandYoko (15).png ZuzuandYoko (16).png ZuzuandYoko (17).png ZuzuandYoko (18).png ZuzuandYoko (19).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (108).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (107).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (110).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (111).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (112).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (109).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (106).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (105).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (104).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (101).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (102).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (103).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (100).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (99).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (98).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (95).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (96).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (97).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (94).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (93).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (92).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (91).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (90).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (83).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (84).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (79).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (82).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (81).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (80).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (77).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (78).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (76).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (75).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (74).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (71).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (72).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (73).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (32).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (31).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (30).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (27).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (24).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (25).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (28).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (29).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (26).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (23).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (22).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (21).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (18).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (19).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (20).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (17).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (16).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (15).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (12).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (13).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (14).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (11).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (8).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (7).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (6).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (5).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (4).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (3).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (2).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (1).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (70).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (67).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (68).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (69).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (66).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (58).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (57).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (56).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (55).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (52).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (53).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (54).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (51).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (50).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (49).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (46).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (47).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (48).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (45).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (44).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (43).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (40).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (42).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (41).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (39).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (38).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (37).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (34).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (35).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (36).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (33).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (135).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (134).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (131).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (132).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (133).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (130).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (129).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (128).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (127).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (126).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (125).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (122).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (123).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (124).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (121).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (120).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (119).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (116).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (117).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (118).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (115).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (114).png Yugioh Arc V Scene00301 (113).png Obelisk Assault (331).png Obelisk Assault (330).png Obelisk Assault (329).png Obelisk Assault (328).png Obelisk Assault (325).png Obelisk Assault (327).png Obelisk Assault (324).png Obelisk Assault (322).png Obelisk Assault (323).png Obelisk Assault (321).png Obelisk Assault (320).png Obelisk Assault (319).png Obelisk Assault (315).png Obelisk Assault (316).png Obelisk Assault (314).png Obelisk Assault (312).png Obelisk Assault (311).png Obelisk Assault (308).png Obelisk Assault (310).png Obelisk Assault (307).png Obelisk Assault (306).png Obelisk Assault (365).png Obelisk Assault (366).png Obelisk Assault (364).png Obelisk Assault (363).png Obelisk Assault (362).png Obelisk Assault (360).png Obelisk Assault (361).png Obelisk Assault (356).png Obelisk Assault (358).png Obelisk Assault (355).png Obelisk Assault (354).png Obelisk Assault (348).png Obelisk Assault (347).png Obelisk Assault (344).png Obelisk Assault (345).png Obelisk Assault (346).png Obelisk Assault (343).png Obelisk Assault (342).png Obelisk Assault (341).png Obelisk Assault (338).png Obelisk Assault (339).png Obelisk Assault (340).png Obelisk Assault (337).png Obelisk Assault (187).png Obelisk Assault (188).png Obelisk Assault (186).png Obelisk Assault (184).png Obelisk Assault (185).png Obelisk Assault (182).png Obelisk Assault (181).png Obelisk Assault (183).png Obelisk Assault (180).png Obelisk Assault (179).png Obelisk Assault (178).png Obelisk Assault (175).png Obelisk Assault (176).png Obelisk Assault (177).png Obelisk Assault (174).png Obelisk Assault (173).png Obelisk Assault (172).png Obelisk Assault (169).png Obelisk Assault (170).png Obelisk Assault (171).png Obelisk Assault (168).png Obelisk Assault (167).png Obelisk Assault (166).png Obelisk Assault (208).png Obelisk Assault (207).png Obelisk Assault (206).png Obelisk Assault (205).png Obelisk Assault (202).png Obelisk Assault (203).png Obelisk Assault (204).png Obelisk Assault (201).png Obelisk Assault (200).png Obelisk Assault (199).png Obelisk Assault (196).png Obelisk Assault (197).png Obelisk Assault (198).png Obelisk Assault (195).png Obelisk Assault (194).png Obelisk Assault (193).png Obelisk Assault (190).png Obelisk Assault (191).png Obelisk Assault (192).png Obelisk Assault (189).png Obelisk Assault (165).png Obelisk Assault (164).png Obelisk Assault (161).png Obelisk Assault (162).png Obelisk Assault (163).png Obelisk Assault (160).png Obelisk Assault (159).png Obelisk Assault (158).png Obelisk Assault (155).png Obelisk Assault (156).png Obelisk Assault (157).png Obelisk Assault (154).png Obelisk Assault (153).png Obelisk Assault (152).png Obelisk Assault (149).png Obelisk Assault (150).png Obelisk Assault (151).png Obelisk Assault (148).png Obelisk Assault (147).png Obelisk Assault (146).png Obelisk Assault (143).png Obelisk Assault (145).png Obelisk Assault (144).png Obelisk Assault (76).png Obelisk Assault (73).png Obelisk Assault (74).png Obelisk Assault (75).png Obelisk Assault (72).png Obelisk Assault (71).png Obelisk Assault (67).png Obelisk Assault (68).png Obelisk Assault (66).png Obelisk Assault (64).png Obelisk Assault (65).png Obelisk Assault (62).png Obelisk Assault (63).png Obelisk Assault (57).png Obelisk Assault (59).png Obelisk Assault (58).png Obelisk Assault (230).png Obelisk Assault (229).png Obelisk Assault (226).png Obelisk Assault (228).png Obelisk Assault (227).png Obelisk Assault (224).png Obelisk Assault (222).png Obelisk Assault (238).png Obelisk Assault (239).png Obelisk Assault (237).png Obelisk Assault (300).png Obelisk Assault (301).png Obelisk Assault (302).png Obelisk Assault (294).png Obelisk Assault (293).png Obelisk Assault (292).png Obelisk Assault (291).png Obelisk Assault (288).png Obelisk Assault (289).png Obelisk Assault (290).png Obelisk Assault (287).png Obelisk Assault (286).png Obelisk Assault (285).png Obelisk Assault (282).png Obelisk Assault (284).png Obelisk Assault (283).png Obelisk Assault (281).png Obelisk Assault (279).png Obelisk Assault (280).png Obelisk Assault (278).png Obelisk Assault (276).png Obelisk Assault (277).png Obelisk Assault (274).png Obelisk Assault (270).png Obelisk Assault (271).png Obelisk Assault (269).png Obelisk Assault (268).png Obelisk Assault (261).png Obelisk Assault (262).png Obelisk Assault (260).png Obelisk Assault (258).png Obelisk Assault (259).png Obelisk Assault (256).png Obelisk Assault (257).png Obelisk Assault (255).png Obelisk Assault (252).png Obelisk Assault (253).png Obelisk Assault (254).png Obelisk Assault (251).png Obelisk Assault (250).png Obelisk Assault (246).png Obelisk Assault (247).png Obelisk Assault (245).png Obelisk Assault (244).png Obelisk Assault (98).png Obelisk Assault (95).png Obelisk Assault (96).png Obelisk Assault (97).png Obelisk Assault (94).png Obelisk Assault (93).png Obelisk Assault (92).png Obelisk Assault (89).png Obelisk Assault (90).png Obelisk Assault (91).png Obelisk Assault (88).png Obelisk Assault (87).png Obelisk Assault (86).png Obelisk Assault (83).png Obelisk Assault (85).png Obelisk Assault (84).png Obelisk Assault (82).png Obelisk Assault (119).png Obelisk Assault (118).png Obelisk Assault (117).png Obelisk Assault (116).png Obelisk Assault (113).png Obelisk Assault (114).png Obelisk Assault (115).png Obelisk Assault (112).png Obelisk Assault (111).png Obelisk Assault (107).png Obelisk Assault (104).png Obelisk Assault (105).png Obelisk Assault (103).png Obelisk Assault (102).png Obelisk Assault (101).png Obelisk Assault (142).png Obelisk Assault (99).png Obelisk Assault (100).png Obelisk Assault (141).png Obelisk Assault (140).png Obelisk Assault (134).png Obelisk Assault (132).png Obelisk Assault (128).png Obelisk Assault (127).png Obelisk Assault (124).png Obelisk Assault (125).png Obelisk Assault (126).png Obelisk Assault (123).png Obelisk Assault (14).png Obelisk Assault (13).png Obelisk Assault (12).png Obelisk Assault (11).png Obelisk Assault (8).png Obelisk Assault (7).png Obelisk Assault (6).png Obelisk Assault (5).png Obelisk Assault (2).png Obelisk Assault (3).png Obelisk Assault (4).png Obelisk Assault (1).png Obelisk Assault (22).png Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:You Show Duel School Category:Red Hair Category:Reincarnation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Harem Category:Virgin Category:New Domino City Category:Flat-Chested Category:Tacticians Category:Trackers Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Souls Category:Acrobatics Category:Twins Category:Paradise City Category:Duel Academy Category:Lab Rat Category:Teenagers Category:Puppets Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Extradimensional Category:Psychic Link Category:Slave Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Prisoners of War